Fate
by gredandforgerock
Summary: The fate of the world is about to be decided. Can the Hogwarts houses join forces and save the day? AU Fifth year after Dumbledor is chased out of the school.
1. Chapter 1

Lunch in the Great Hall had become a much subdued affair. With Umbridge in the Headmasters seat no one felt like talking much. Slytherin was the only table laughing and having a good time. The rest would get points knocked off if they so much as chewed too loudly. Ron had managed to lose at least twenty points on his own because of that. Harry was sitting at the far end of the table, as far as he could get from Umbridge and he was surrounded by the Gryffindor members of Dumbledore's Army. Harry was keeping his head down and eating quietly.

"I think we can prank her into leaving." George started.

"We have some prototypes that we are just itching to test." Fred added.

"Can you do it without getting caught?" Hermione asked, "We can't lose any more points."

"Of course we can." Fred looked offended, as the others near them gaped at Hermione sanctioning pranks.

"We've not been caught by her yet." George added.

"And all the other Professors look the other way if they catch them." Ginny added, "Except Snape of course."

"Do you need any help?" Harry finally looked up, "I mean I can't be anywhere near or this scar will just get worse." He lifted his hand, "But if you need any supplies or anything."

"That's the spirit Harry." Fred grinned and winked, "But we've got all we need. Plus our backer gave us enough for a really good start on things."

"I can help if you need a distraction." Ginny offered.

"That, my lovely sister, we may just need." George grinned, "How good of terms are you on with Peeves?"

"I've been one of the people supplying him water balloons." Ginny grinned, "With the express desire for him to throw them all at her."

"Our lovely sister, a girl after our own hearts and one of the same mind. We could be triplets." Fred grinned. At that moment the doors to the Great Hall were opened and the group turned to look.

"You." Umbridge yelled, "You are not allowed in here. I fired you and you are not allowed…"

"Sybil?" Minerva called with concern filling her voice.

The rest of the room turned to see the woman stagger into the room clutching at her shawls. At her name she looked up, blinking owlishly behind her overly large glasses she spoke in a gravelly voice that only two people in the room had heard before, "Fate's forked tongue will soon be speaking. Four souls it will be reaping. Unity will need to light the way. Or light will fall to darkest way."

That said she promptly fainted. Poppy Pomfrey had just entered the hall and tried to catch her before she hit the ground, "What happened?"

"She fainted after talking in an odd voice." Minerva supplied starting down from the head table, "Take her to the Hospital please."

"She cannot…" Umbridge started to refuse.

"Would you rather she dies right here in the Great Hall?" Minerva queried.

"Take her quickly." Umbridge amended.

"What are we going to do about the prophecy?" Minerva asked once Poppy had left levitating the unconscious woman before her.

"What prophecy?" Umbridge laughed, "She couldn't make a prophecy to save her life. This is just a show to try and get her job back and I am NOT going to fall for that."

During their exchange Harry had grabbed the parchment and quill that Hermione was using for notes on the book she'd been reading during lunch. He was scribbling furiously for a few moments and then handed it back to Hermione, "Did I get it all down right?"

"That was the voice wasn't it?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded as Hermione handed him back the paper and agreed that he had it right. Harry went back to staring at the parchment reading and rereading the words he had written.

"What voice?" Fred asked.

"THE voice." Ron stated, "The one she uses when she goes into a trance and makes a real prophecy. As far as I know Harry is the only person she's actually made a true prophecy to. It's not like in her class. Believe it or not she's not a complete fraud. Just most of the stuff she spouts is junk."

"Come on Ron, you don't expect us to believe that do you?" Seamus muttered.

"It's true." Hermione said, "Third year she made the one to Harry. It talked about someone returning whose heart was rot with murder, innocent blood would be shed and servant and master will be reunited. We thought it was Sirius but of course it turned out to be Peter. That was when Ron's ankle got tore up."

"That's right." Harry said looking up from the parchment, "We need to figure out what this one means. I don't know what fates forked tongue is. Hermione do you?"

"No sorry. Snakes have forked tongues though." she added.

"You think something to do with Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"Don't know." Harry said, "But what really bothers me about this is the four souls being reaped. I hope no one is going to die."

The rest of the group around them watched as the three put their heads together to figure it out. None of them had seen them really working on a mystery. They had seen the outcomes but the work up to it had usually gone unnoticed. The Weasleys, amongst others, were in awe that Ron actually did add a substantial amount to the trio. His brothers had always thought he was just along for the ride.

"So 'fate' is going to used something with a forked tongue to choose four people to do something." Ron stated, "Do we have to unite to save the world or do they?"

"If they live I'd have to say they will be the ones to unite." Hermione stated, "But it never hurts for us to try to unite here too."

"If the worlds survival depends on Gryffindors and Slytherins uniting against a common foe we're in deep trouble." Ron grimaced, "We might as well get a dark mark now."

"Not funny Ron." Harry grumbled.

"It won't be that hard, I don't think." Hermione shrugged, "It will depend on who gets taken. Assuming they live that is, I think even Slytherin would work with us to get some of their people back."

"Harry I'll miss you." Luna said airily as she gave Harry a hug from behind, "But be strong we know you can do it."

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked turning towards her.

"Unite the four houses of course." she stated, "At least you won't have to work with them all. Just the three that go with you; I wonder who they'll take from Ravenclaw."

"Batty that one is." Seamus stated with a grimace after she left.

"Not as batty as you think." Ginny glared.

"Ginny's right." Harry stopped the argument before it could really start, "Besides when have I ever got to sit on the sidelines. I always seem to get plopped down right in the middle of it all."

"You're just lucky I guess." Ginny chuckled at the glare he directed at her, "At least if it is you we all know you will survive somehow. And if they do take one from each house you can bet you'll be putting up with Malfoy at the same time."

"Now there's a pleasant thought." Harry grumbled, sarcasm heavy in his voice

"At least if he's with you we won't have him here mucking it up." Ron chuckled, "We might stand a chance of uniting the school without him here to stir everyone up."

Chuckling the group stood to go to their next class. The day continued on in the same quiet manner. However the talk was all centered on Trelawney and her prophecy. By dinner everyone seemed to know that Harry believed it was a true prophecy and that was good enough for most everyone. Even the Slytherins were subdued. They knew, even if they wouldn't admit it, if Harry said something was up it was usually true in a big way. The only person in the hall that didn't seem to care was Umbridge. She was sitting calmly and watching the students enter. Harry noted that the sky was clear and the stars were bright. It caught his eye because it had been cloudy and snowing off and on for the last several days. He sat down and enjoyed a quiet dinner with his friends on either side of him and Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Dean just across the table. The conversations had been quiet during the meal but now that it was nearly over a few more were picking up. Seamus asked Harry about quidditch and when he looked up to answer his attention was diverted by a flash in the ceiling above him. Everyone around him looked to see what had gained his attention. A few gasps from the Gryffindor table drew the attention of the rest of the school.

The center of the sky was still clear with bright stars. However clouds were encroaching from all sides. Angry lightening flared in the clouds as they rolled their way across the ceiling. When they were near the center Harry moved his eyes away and found Ginny staring at him. He stared back intensely trying to memorize her face even though he didn't know why he needed to do it. As the clouds met in the center a gale blew from the center out and extinguished all the candles. Then a single bolt of lightning lit up the sky before splitting into four and striking each table. Screams of students filled the air for a moment then another gust of wind flew through the room. The candles relit and the sky was back to the normal clear it had been at the beginning of dinner.

"Is everyone alright?" Minerva asked when it was clear that Umbridge was unable to do anything as she was still gaping at the ceiling looking like she'd been hit with a confundus charm.

"Harry's missing." Ron stood and stated loudly, "He was sitting between Hermione and me and now he's gone."

"Anyone else?" Minerva called.

"Draco Malfoy." Blaise added also standing, "He was beside me."

"Ernie Macmillan is missing." Hannah Abbott stood.

"Terry Boot." Michael Corner was the last to stand.

"What do you mean missing?" Umbridge shrieked.

"They mean a few moments ago those people were sitting with us and now they are not." Ginny pointed out.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for your cheek." Umbridge yelled, "All of you get up and start searching the school for them."

"Wait." Minerva called, "We need to get Aurors here to look over the room and talk to witnesses."

"Nonsense." Umbridge blustered, "Why call for the Aurors because of a school boy prank. Potter will be in detention for the rest of the year for this."

"Delores, I highly doubt this is a prank." Minerva bristled, "Not even a seventh year could pull something this complex. It would take someone with a lot of experience and power to alter the spells in that ceiling."

"Dumbledore must be behind it then. I must go check his office and arrest him." She grinned evilly, "Call the aurors."

Hours later when the aurors were finished and still no trace of the students could be found, Minerva approached the hourglasses. A quick glace around and she muttered, "Sixty points to Gryffindor for making that… woman look like the idiot she really is."

Most of the students in the school were in their common rooms discussing what had happened. The Gryffindors were no different except no one was talking. Hermione was writing on piece of parchment and had several other parchments sitting around her. She would glance at one or the other and then write some more on hers. The rest of the students were quietly sitting around the room watching her write. The portrait opened but no one appeared to come through. After it closed Ron pulled off Harry's cloak and sat down holding an owl in his arms.

"It's a school owl." he said holding it up, "They'll only know it came from here."

"Good." Hermione finished her letter and wrote a name on the front. Fred and George were the closest to her and their eyes nearly bugged out when they read the name.

"Why are you sending her a letter?" Fred exclaimed.

"Who is she writing to?" Dean asked from across the room.

"Rita Skeeter!" George's answer was followed by outraged cries from the rest of the students.

"Quiet." Hermione called, "Umbridge is trying to hide the fact that four students went missing on her watch. You heard her tell the aurors not to inform the parents yet. I'm just making sure she doesn't get her way. And maybe she'll get in trouble for trying to cover it up. Skeeter won't let the opportunity pass, she loves stirring the cauldron far too much to let anyone cover this up."

"Think what will happen if we tell them just how badly she's been treating Harry and suggest that she was the one to make them go missing." Ron said gleefully, "She'll be gone in no time."

"Even if we don't blame her she'll still be looked down on because she was supposed to be taking care of us." Hermione stated, "Just tell the truth and they'll see what a horror she's been. I hope they're alright. Thank you for writing down your view on events, it's helped me get all the details."

Later in the dorm Hermione cornered Ginny, "What was that staring match you had with Harry right before he disappeared?"

"I don't know but I felt like he was looking deeper than just my face. It was really intense." she answered with a shiver.

"What do you think it means?" Hermione wondered.

"I don't know but I felt more feelings from that few seconds than I feel in hours with Michael." she stated, "I'm going to have to break up with him. I realize now I don't feel much at all and I think it would be cruel to drag this on."

_*****The four*****_

Harry's head was thumping in time with his heartbeat. He tried to lay as still as possible so he could remember what had happened to give him the pain he was experiencing. The last thing he remembered was sitting down to dinner. He'd been sitting between Ron and Hermione and he remembered eating dinner. He had just been responding to Seamus when a flash in the ceiling caught his eye. It all came flooding back to him then and he had to wonder at why he felt the need to stare at Ginny like he had. He took a deep breath and realization hit him like a ton of bricks, he wasn't in the hospital wing, the smell was wrong. He slowly cracked one eye open to see if he was in his dorm. When he realized he wasn't there he sat up quickly to look around. This was a mistake because it made his head throb horribly. He grabbed his head with both hands and held it between his knees trying to keep from throwing up. After a few moments the intense pain and nausea faded and he was able to move again. This time he moved very slowly. He found himself on a cot in a room that looked like it could have been a hospital but it wasn't Hogwarts or St. Mungo's. There were three other beds and all were filled. The people in them started groaning. To help them out Harry decided to tell them what he knew.

"If you've got the headache I have I'd suggest moving very slowly. We're in a hospital of some kind I think." Harry said.

"You think?" snarled a voice from the other end of the beds.

"It's not a hospital I've seen before but that's what it looks like." replied Harry.

"You're a lot of help Potter." the voice grumbled.

"I don't hear any ideas out of you Malfoy." Harry answered, "Who else is here?"

"Boot here." Terry called

"Macmillan." Ernie groaned, "How can you sit up with this pain."

"I've felt worse." Harry offered, "Just don't sit up too fast. Believe me you don't want to. I thought I was going to die when I did. I'd lie back down but then I doubt I'd ever sit up again."

"Don't make me laugh it hurts." Terry tried to hold in a chuckle.

A door opened at one end of the room Harry reached for his wand but it wasn't there. The person who walked in shocked Harry so badly he almost fell over. He was the closest to the door so even in his pained state he could see her.

A beautiful red headed woman softly closed the door and levitated a tray to the table near the beds, "Anyone want a headache potion?"

"Yes please." Harry tried to sound normal but it sounded a little high to him.

Three more "Yes Please." was heard to echo his own.

She handed Harry the first vial and then moved over to the next bed, "Don't try to set up on your own."

"Harry already warned us." Ernie stated from the bed beside Harry's.

"Breath slow and deep as I raise the head of the bed." she instructed.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, "Sorry that sounded demanding. I just mean you look familiar."

"Using pick up lines Potter?" Malfoy sneered from his bed, "I wouldn't think you knew any."

"Actually he does know who I am." the woman said, "I just can't tell you from where yet. It will all be explained later. Let's just get these headaches under control."

Harry's headache had eased enough that he was able to look around with a closer study. Just like the woman the room looked familiar but he couldn't place where he had seen it. He relaxed back as his bed was raised up like the others had been, "Where are we?"

"Now is not the time Harry." the woman answered, "Just relax and try to get some more sleep."

She reached down and pulled his covers back over his chest and patted his arm. He looked into her eyes and was again struck by the familiarity. As the potion took effect Harry felt himself begin to fall asleep. Drowsy eyes saw the woman reach out to him and remove his glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

_*****Hogwarts*****_

In the Great Hall the next morning at breakfast Umbridge was again sitting in the Headmasters chair. Breakfast was reaching its conclusion as the owls started to deliver the mail. Hermione dropped a few knuts into the pouch of the owl that brought her newspaper. She opened it and got a big grin on her face as gasps were heard around the room.

"Did she get it in?" Ron whispered. In answer Hermione turned the front page to him so he could read the head line then turned it back to read the story for herself.

The headline screamed "Terror Grips Hogwarts" below that was Rita's article.

_This reporter was given an exclusive interview with an insider at Hogwarts just last night. It seems that all is not well at our beloved school. Last evening during dinner four students mysteriously vanished when a storm erupted in the ceiling of the Great Hall. My source says it was a perfectly clear evening outside but inside the ceiling clouded up and after a gale blew out the candles a bolt of lightning split and struck all four tables. One student from each house disappeared. _

_Delores Umbridge, High Inquisitor and acting Headmistress, immediately called for all students to search the school to find the prankster. If it weren't for the interference from Minerva McGonagall that is what would have happened. Instead she insisted that it couldn't be a schoolboy prank and that the Aurors needed to be called to investigate the disappearances. It was only after Madam Umbridge decided Dumbledore had kidnapped the students that she agreed to call in the Aurors._

_They arrived and investigated yet found no trace of Professor Dumbledore or of the four students. Madam Umbridge then sent all the children to their dorms and locked them in. None were allowed to contact anyone from the outside. She even ordered the Aurors not to notify parents that their student went missing. I was wondering what she was hiding when I was told who was on the list of missing students. Harry Potter is missing from Hogwarts!_

_Delores Umbridge has been spouting horrific slander about him since the end of the tournament. She even convinced Minister Fudge to use a full hearing of the Wizengamot for a case of under aged magic where Potter allegedly used the Patronus charm in front of a muggle. They tried to ignore his testimony that there were dementors present but luckily another witness had sensed the foul creatures presence. I looked over the court documentation and it was never mentioned who the muggle was but I found out from the other witness that it was Mr. Potter's cousin. The same cousin he lives with that already knows about magic. That means the trial was a complete farce._

_I have these questions for our Ministry. If the dementors are under your control what was one or more doing near Mr. Potter? Was the trial a set up just to try and discredit him or chase him out of the wizarding world? What are Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge hiding from us? Is You-Know-Who really back and did he take Harry? Are they ignoring good evidence? I call for the two of them to be investigated in the disappearance of Harry Potter. I call for their left arms to be bared. I call for truth and justice._

"That should certainly stir the cauldron." Fred chuckled from behind his own copy of the Prophet.

"And they got the facts straight." George added, "That in itself is a rare treat."

Hermione had just finished reading the main article when there was a scream of outrage from Umbridge at the teachers table.

"Hermione you're brilliant and beautiful." Ron commented from behind the paper he was reading.

Only Ginny could see her blush and smile. Ron didn't realized what he had even said. After breakfast the group got up and made their way to first class. Hermione's arithmancy was along the way to Ron's Divination class now that he had Firenze. He paused by the door to tell her he'd see her later. Instead of talking though Hermione kissed his cheek and turned into the class. Ron didn't move for several moments. Ginny bumped him when she caught up to him.

"What did you expect her to do after that comment at breakfast?" she giggled.

"What comment?" Ron asked.

"You don't even know what you said do you?" Ginny laughed.

"No, what did I say?" Ron was getting desperate.

"You told her she was brilliant…" Ginny stopped when Ron interrupted her.

"I always tell her she's brilliant." he hissed.

"…and beautiful." she said as if he hadn't interrupted at all.

"I said that?" He asked and Ginny nodded, "Out loud where everyone heard it?"

"You did mean it didn't you?" she asked concerned.

"I did mean it but… I didn't mean to say it out loud." Ron gasped, "What if she hates me for saying that?"

"She just kiss your cheek Ron, I don't think she hates the idea that you like her for more than a friend." Ginny shook her head in disbelief in the thickness that enveloped her brother's brain.

"Oh, right. Cool." Ron grinned, "Do you think she'll go out with me?"

Ginny just rolled her eyes and moved off to her own class, "You better get moving or you'll be late."

At lunch Umbridge was in a right state, "I will know who leaked this information. Whether it is a teacher or a student that person will be removed from the premises."

No one said anything as fifty owls swooped in and every single one was carrying a red envelope. Some were already smoking. Students were laughing as the owls flew by bombarding the toad with letters. Umbridge didn't see anything because she was behind a mountain of screaming letters. Even the Slytherins were laughing at her.

Outside the hall the students were loitering in the entryway as more and more screaming letters were dropped on the already buried teacher. None of them wanted to miss seeing this. Ron and Hermione were holding a quiet discussion at the back near the stairs.

"I can't do it Ron." Hermione said, "It has to be a pureblood even if you are a blood traitor its better than a mudblood. This could be the best chance we have to unite the school."

"What do I say." he asked, "You're the brilliant one. I'm just the sidekick."

"You are not." she admonished, "Harry and I would ever call you that. You are an integral part of our family. Where would Harry and I be without you?"

"Better off probably." Ron grumbled but agreed to speak, he climbed a few stairs to be above everyone, "Can I have everyone's attention?" They all turned to him as Fred and George shut the doors to the Great Hall, "Thanks. You all heard the prophecy yesterday. Fates forked tongue spoke that was the lightening. Four souls reaped, whoever it was took one from each house. Unity will light the way or light will fall to darkest way. Several of us think that means we need to unite as a school or Voldemort will win. Now I know some of you Slytherins and possibly others would like to see that happen. But do you know what it means for him to win? Well let me tell you. First off no one will be safe. Look at how he treats his closest followers. I understand he likes to use Crucialtus and Avada Kadrava to punish those who don't succeed at a mission. That's even if they've succeeded fifty times before. How many of you can say you never make a mistake? Then he allows his followers to be held in a prison until he sees fit to pull them out. He's been hiding out for the last fourteen years and where were his followers? In Azkaban with the dementors that's where. And where was he? No one knows. Why won't he tell us where he was? Why is he so afraid of a child? What has Harry ever done to him? Oh yeah he defeated him as a one year old. And now he has outwitted the most evil dark wizard four more times. How many people can say they faced Voldemort's wrath five times and survived? Possibly a few of the inner circle could, but no one else. Once he decides to kill someone they might as well buy their marker."

"What are you getting at Weasley?" Blaise Zabini called.

"I am saying we need to unite against Voldemort." Ron said, "Prepare the way for the four to return. It's possible that they will only be returned when we can unite. We don't know for sure but it is one option."

"Return?" Pansy Parkinson asked, "How can they return they were disintegrated by lightning?"

"I have faith in Harry that he will return." Ron said, "I've seen him get out of some really weird stuff and if anyone can survive it will be him. And Harry doesn't leave anyone behind. He brought Cedric back even though it was too late to save him."

"You're saying Harry will return and Draco will be with him?" Vincent Crabbe asked.

"Yes that is what I believe. And if they are gone for good then it's up to us to save the world." Ron stated.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin unite?" Michael Corned said, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Not just Gryffindor and Slytherin." Ron said, "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have to be a part too. United takes all four houses, no one is excluded. Everyone will have a part to play."

"So do you think you are going to lead us?" another Slytherin yelled.

"I'm starting the ball rolling. If anyone should lead us it should be the head boy and girl." Ron said, "Unless they want to put it up for a vote and allow nominations."

The head boy was from Ravenclaw and he decided to speak up, "I guess after last night we have to believe it was a real prophecy. But uniting the school is not going to be easy. And if Potter is going to return and get credit for it all why should we do anything?"

"Harry never takes credit for what he does do, why would he take if for what he doesn't do?" Ron asked incredulously, "Do any of you know why he was hurt at the end of our first year?" many shook their heads and Ron continued, "He saved the Sorcerer's Stone from Voldemort. He never boasted about that. If anyone asked him he gave equal credit to Hermione and me even though we didn't get to actually face Voldemort with Harry. Second year we all know he saved Ginny from Slytherin's monster. He didn't make a big deal and he gave Hermione and I equal credit. Hermione figured out the clues to know what the monster was and I was trying to dig a hole through the rock that caved in because of Lockhart. He won't take credit for things he hasn't done. And if I'm wrong about them surviving then it is still our duty to unite to fight evil."

"You don't have to make a decision right now." Ginny stood by her brother, "But you need to think about it."

"Are you the one that leaked the information to Skeeter?" someone else asked.

"I was not." Ron answered truthfully, "But whoever did that was brilliant. I do wish I had thought of it."

"What about Umbridge?" another asked.

"What about her?" Ron said, "Malfoy was one of her pets and what did that get him? He's being treated no different from Harry who is her most hated student. I do believe she'd even turn on her own mother to save herself. You can't trust in her to take care of anything or anyone."

"Are Harry and Professor Dumbledore right?" another asked, "Is You-Know-Who back?"

"Yes he is." Ginny said, "I was outside in the hall when Professor Dumbledore interrogated the fake Professor Moody. He admitted that Voldemort was back. The only reason the information isn't getting out is because Fudge had the man kissed by a dementor before anyone else could hear the evidence."

"Why are they hiding the truth then?" the Head Girl asked.

"If you were Fudge would you want to say You-Know-Who got a body back while you were Minister?" Ron asked, "The man can't string two words together without help. He's an ostrich hiding his head in the sand, hoping the danger will just pass him by. And look who his advisers are. Lucius Malfoy is a death eater and he's got Fudge in his back pocket. I'm sure You-Know-Who doesn't want anyone to know he's back until he's ready to attack. That makes good strategic sense."

"They're coming." Fred called, "Scatter."

By the time the teachers had opened the doors levitating an unconscious Umbridge the entryway was empty. Later in the hall near Gryffindor Hermione pulled Ron into an empty classroom.

"You were brilliant." she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I think you even convinced the Slytherins."

"I hope so." a red faced Ron looked at the ground. After a few moments he looked up at the girl he had finally admitted to himself that he fancied, "Would you go out with me?"

"As in girlfriend?" Hermione asked her voice rising a bit.

"Yes." Ron held his breath.

"I'd love to." she smiled and he leaned in to kiss her gently. That was the way the twins and Ginny found them a few minutes later.

"Awwww… look at that Forge she's rewarding him." Fred said.

"Yes she is, but what for Gred?" George asked.

"Couldn't be that speech he gave could it?" Ginny asked.

"Well he did admit to everyone that he thought she was brilliant." George pointed out.

"He admits that every day." Fred said, "But yesterday was the only time he's told her she was beautiful too."

"So do we consider it a belated reward?" Ginny asked.

"That holds every possibly of being true." Fred concluded.

"Can you take your stupid talk somewhere else?" Ron grumbled, "I'm busy here."

"Hermione is too but we don't hear her complaining." George pointed out.

"Just shut up." Hermione mumbled her face buried in Ron's shoulder.

"Sorry to break this up but we need to make some plans." Fred said, "Brilliant speech by the way Ronnie. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I just said the truth." Ron shrugged.

_***** the four *****_

"Can you tell us where we are?" Harry asked the red headed woman as she led them down a corridor.

"I'm sorry but it's not my place to tell you that." she said.

"Ok so how about who you are." Harry pushed.

"Not the right time yet." she grinned at him.

"Not making any progress yet scar head?" Malfoy called from behind.

Harry scowled and the woman laughed, "I'd forgotten what an annoying prat you are at this age Draco. But don't worry the time is close at hand for all the questions to be answered. That's where we're going right now. How are the headaches?"

"Fine." Harry started to ask another question but got interrupted.

"How can it be fine?" Ernie asked, "I feel like my head is splitting open."

"Me too." came two more complaints from behind.

"Is it better than it was?" Harry asked.

"Yes." they all answered.

"Then its fine." Harry said, "It will continue to get better you just need to get your mind off of it."

"You must not have the headache I have." Draco drawled.

"Some people deal with pain better than others." the woman snickered, "Harry could have a broken leg, multiple lacerations, broken ribs and a concussion and he would tell you he was fine."

"You do know me well." Harry stated, "But how?"

"Not that again." Draco complained, "She isn't going to tell you. Quit asking already."

"He's nothing if not persistent." Terry spoke for the first time on the journey, "I bet that's how you always get through everything isn't it. You just don't know when to give up."

"Never give up." Harry said, "It's just not an option. Things will always work out. Just not usually the way I'm expecting them to."

The woman chuckled, "That's the understatement of the century."

"Ok." Harry gave in, "Never the way I'm expecting them to."

"Here we are." she sighed stopping by a door, "Now this is going to be very weird but no one is going to lie to you in here. When I let you in you'll see four chairs at a table just inside the door take them right to left in the order you are walking."

"Why?" Draco demanded.

"Because I told you to." the woman laughed, "This is going to be so much fun."

"For us or for you?" Harry asked.

"Me mostly." she grinned, "Let's go."

She opened the door, motioning them in and they took the seats as she told them too. The rest of the room was filled with chairs but no people were present. Once they were seated she went to a door and opened it. She then turned and took a seat opposite Harry and one seat to his right. Soon people started streaming into the room. Several times Harry thought he recognized someone only for them to disappear into the crowd. Once the rest of the crowd was seated the last five came in. Of those five the first two looked to be related to Terry and Ernie. The second two made all four of them nearly faint. It was two men that looked like older versions of Harry and Draco. Most amazing of all instead of being nasty to one another they were laughing and cutting up. A man behind them reached out smacked each of their heads.

"What did you do that for?" the Harry look alike glared.

"Settle down." the man said, "Time to be serious and if you make that joke I'll hit you again."

"Fine." Harry look alike said and turned to sit across from Harry.

The man who had smacked their heads looked a lot like Arthur Weasley. He took a seat next to a woman with brown hair pulled into a messy bun. Harry kept thinking everyone look very familiar. One possibility of what had happened popped into his head. It was so farfetched that he tried to push it back out but it wouldn't leave.

"Have you figured it out yet Harry?" the red headed woman asked.

"Figured what out?" Draco demanded. Terry and Ernie looked puzzled too.

"That they've brought us into the future. These are our older selves and she is Ginny." Harry said.


	3. Chapter 3

"See I told you I was the smartest one of the bunch." older Harry grinned at the other three men on his side of the table.

"Yes, yes your brilliance is legendary in your own mind." older Draco drawled, "Let's get to the fun part already."

"You've brought us here because we have to unite and save the world." younger Harry continued his deduction based on the prophecy he had heard, "Tell me she doesn't know she's a seer."

"Heavens no." older Terry agreed, "Her classes were bad enough. If she ever found out she was a real seer we would never have heard then end of it."

"You're here so this means Potter wins doesn't it?" younger Draco admitted.

"He does and you're glad." older Draco nodded, "If he doesn't you won't make it long as a death eater. Voldemort has no use for someone who finds murder and torture distasteful. But this won't be easy. We won't slack off on you because we don't want you to mess up our time line. I like my life just fine how it is."

"You had better." said the woman sitting next to him. Younger Draco thought she was beautiful.

"Of course dear." Draco smiled at the woman.

"If I follow Potter I get to marry her?" Draco asked.

"Yes." his older self smirked.

"Harry I'm your new best friend got that." younger Draco insisted.

"You marry me either way." the woman said, "We'll just be happier this way."

"Astoria?" he asked and got a nod in return.

"Where are Terry and Ernie's wives?" Harry asked.

"They are in the audience." older Ernie shrugged, "You two haven't met them yet." he indicated his and Terry's younger selves.

"So then I marry Ginny?" Harry asked turning to the girl in question.

"Yes you do." Ginny answered for him, "And you had better sweep me off my feet when you get back. That staring match we held right before you left was the only thing that got me through some days. I kept hoping it meant something."

"But you were dating Michael Corner when we left." Harry said, "I can't sweep you off your feet as soon as I arrive. I have to wait for you to break up with him."

"Actually I broke up with her the first week you were gone." an older version of that man stood from a few rows back, "She was a mess and I didn't understand why and I didn't take the time to find out. I was ever so callous, sorry about that Ginny."

"No worries Michael." she grinned and winked at younger Harry. He decided he was going to have to ask her about that later.

"Ok so Harry wins. We all live and get married." younger Ernie stated, "So how do we do it?"

"We all win." Older Harry stated, "I never do anything without help and I always make sure everyone knows it."

"No one ever listened to him though." the older Ernie added with a smile.

"Always a comedian." younger Terry grabbed his head, "I still have a headache you know."

"It will go away." older Terry smiled gently at his younger self, "Won't be much longer. We'll be sending you back to the infirmary soon and you can have another potion."

"We can't tell you how." older Harry ignored his Ernie and Terry, "You won't even be working with us. You'll be working with the people who trained us when we were your age."

"How did you get us here?" Harry asked always curious, "And where are we?"

"We can't tell you that either." older Draco drawled, "You will get very little future information here. Most of the events you will learn about have already been spoken. From here on out it will only be who is living here. Not everyone missing is dead, some just don't live or work here."

"We can't even know where we are?" Harry pushed.

"You have been here before but it's been a very long time." Older Harry answered, "A few years after you get back you'll be brought here again and you will recognize the place."

"Must be related to my parents then." younger Harry deduced, "Ok, what next?"

"You will be trained as the leader." Ginny indicated Harry, "These three will be your top fighters. Many at Hogwarts are already working on uniting the school and getting rid of Umbridge. You four need to do a lot of training and then go back and teach the others. You must unite amongst yourselves before you go back. Work out any differences you have and learn to get along. Your resolve will be tested when you return. Mostly that will be you Draco."

"I don't imaging my parents will be very pleased with my change of heart when I return." Draco agreed, "Well Mother may be ok but Father I don't even want to think about his reaction."

"Most of Slytherin will appreciate your change." Older Draco stated, "A few others won't like their drop in status. Well times up so back you go."

Everyone started to leave the room and Ginny came around to show them the way back. They were quiet all the way back and even took their potions without a word. Harry wasn't sure how long he slept before waking up to a dark room. Mostly headache free he sat up in his bed and pondered that which he had been told. Knowing he marries Ginny was a surprise to his brain but somehow he thought his heart had already known. He thought he was ready for the training but as to being their leader he had some doubts. He had led the DA and seemed to do ok. But he just couldn't see himself as the leader to a school full of student soldiers.

_*****Hogwarts*****_

"You can count on Hufflepuff to unite with the rest." the seventh year Puff stated.

"You can count on Gryffendor to unite with the rest." Angelina stood for the Gryffs.

"You can count on Ravenclaw to unite with the rest." the Head boy announced for his house.

"Slytherin has reservations but most plan to unite with the rest." the slytherin said, "Those that reserve will promise to side with Draco should he return. None of us wish to be in your Dumbledore's Army."

"Frankly the name was just to anger Umbridge." Fred announced.

The entire student body had met in the Great Hall an hour before breakfast was to begin. They wanted to meet and discuss what Ron had talked about a few days previous but didn't want any of the teachers to find out. Slytherins didn't think Snape would be very happy with their choice of alignment. The other three didn't want to disappoint their Head's of House in case the pact fell through.

"What if we change the name to Hogwarts Army." Ginny stood from her spot, "It designates the school as the source of our pact not one person."

They had just finished agreeing when the doors opened and the teachers began to file in. If any were surprised to see the full student body already in attendance they didn't show it. Umbridge wasn't with the crowd of teachers. She had opted out of using the hall for meals until the howlers stopped. Students were encouraging their parents not to stop until she either quit or was removed. Kids of Ministry workers had heard that Fudge was getting the same treatment. The morning paper when it arrived caused another wave of exclamation throughout the group.

The headline claimed, "Dumbledore Contacts Aurors" another article by Rita Skeeter.

_Yesterday afternoon Albus Dumbledore walked into Auror headquarters and was interrogated for several hours. It became evident early on that his removal from his post was orchestrated by Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge. They accused him of making an army of students to overthrow the government. I myself find this laughable because the man has been offered the post of Minister and turned it down more than any other individual in history. If Dumbledore wanted to take over he simply needed only to state his desire to do so and most would hand it to him on a silver platter. You may ask why they are trying to discredit him and I believe the Aurors found the answer. _

_Using an untainted memory from Albus Dumbledore they found evidence that You-Know-Who_ _is back just as he and Harry Potter have been claiming for most of the last year. The memory shows the interrogation of a man who had been impersonating Alistor "Mad-eye" Moody when he was supposed to be teaching last year. That man is none other than convicted death eater Barty Crouch Jr. who was supposedly imprisoned and died in Azkaban. Crouch claimed that he had orchestrated Potters entrance into the tournament with the sole desire to get him to a place where a follower of Voldemort would forcibly take Potters blood to remake a body for Voldemort. Thus rendering ineffective some kind of protection Dumbledore had placed on baby Harry that fateful night. We didn't get to hear this testimony before because Cornelius Fudge brought a dementor to the questioning and the foul creature sucked out Crouch's soul before the Aurors could get any answers. Did Fudge do that for a reason or is he just a bumbling idiot?_

_Furthermore Dumbledore has been cleared of any responsibility in the disappearance of four boys missing from Hogwarts. He was in attendance of a meeting for the International Confederation of Wizards. In fact he was speaking at the time of the disappearances. Dumbledore will be returned to his post as soon as possible. It is still unknown where the boys were taken and if indeed they are still alive. But we at the Prophet have faith that if anyone can see to the safe return of Harry Potter and the three other students it will be Albus Dumbledore. It is unknown what will happen to Umbridge who is the current DADA Professor and High Inquisitor. We feel she should be at the very least held accountable for the false charges on our beloved Headmaster. She should also be stripped of the title High Inquisitor, as for the title Professor many students have claimed she has never been one of those. Many fear for their NEWT and OWL scores in the subject._

_For more on this and other Hogwarts news see page 7._

Hermione was grinning from ear to ear when she finished reading the front page. Others had also read the article and conversations were going full force when the doors opened. Silence immediately fell and all turned to see who was coming in most were fearful that Umbridge was returning. Instead, much to their relief, Dumbledore strode into the hall and up to his chair. Upon taking his normal seat nearly the entire school stood and applauded. When Snape stood with the other teachers the few left sitting in Slytherin stood and applauded too.

The first thing Dumbledore did was fire Umbridge and hire Moody. This time he made sure it wasn't a polyjuiced copy. Students were overjoyed until they got to the first class and found out what his assigned homework would be. He had more than half a year to make up and he was planning on them doing it. Those who had attended Harry's DA class were at an advantage and they helped anyone who asked. During the next several weeks Dumbledore was found in the Great Hall working on the ceiling trying to determine what had happened. He had called several students from each house into his office and managed to get a good idea of what everyone had seen and heard about the prophecy and that night. Snape had been able to report that they were not in the hands of Voldemort and no other leads surfaced.

One day during lunch Luna approached the headmaster, "Any luck yet sir?"

"None Ms. Lovegood." the headmaster shook his head in disappointment.

"Well don't worry it won't be much longer." her airy voice didn't carry far.

"What do you mean?" he asked bewildered.

"They'll be returning anytime now." she stated as if it were a fact.

"May I ask how you know?" he continued to question her in a low voice.

"I don't know sir. I just know they will. And we'll be ready. We're nearly united now so they just need to finish their end." She said, "When they do they'll be returned. Harry always wins the battle and returns, usually only a little worse for wear."

The Headmaster could only nod his head as she turned and walked to her table. He had learned long ago that this girl just knew things and would share the most insightful thoughts if you let her. He had yet to see her be wrong when it mattered. It was just interpreting her conversations that usually led to the incorrect assumptions. This one was pretty clear as far as she went. They would return and it would be soon. The part about the battle bothered him some.

_***** the four *****_

Training was hard. Trying to get along with Malfoy was harder. After weeks of training with seeming little progress in the personal relationships the trainers decided to sit the boys down and talk out some problems.

"Who wants to start?" Ginny asked. None of the boys moved, "Harry you're the leader so you start."

"I only have a problem when Malfoy starts being nasty." Harry shrugged.

"You started it." Draco sat with his arms crossed.

"How could I have started it?" Harry asked bewildered, "You've been nasty from the start."

"No the first day we met I offered you friendship and you turned it down." Draco grumbled, "You started it."

"You know our first day at Hogwarts was not the first day we met." Harry stated.

"Yes it was." Draco argued.

"No we met in Madam Milken's when we were getting fitted for school robes. You were all about if I was the right sort and you didn't think the other sort should be allowed. My mother was of the other sort you were speaking of and so you started it by putting me down before you even knew who I was." Harry pointed out, "Then at Hogwarts you offered to replace Ron as my friend. We could have been friends if you would have just offered friendship. Your offer was on the condition that I stop being friends with Ron. I had only known you to be nasty and Ron to be nice. I picked the friend who had already been a friend."

"You're saying if I had asked to be your friend too you would have?" Draco asked.

"Probably not right away but I would have said we could try." Harry said, "I really didn't like the attitude you showed even from before."

"Yes well I was quite the little clone." Draco said, "I guess I still am to some point."

"Not many can strike out against their parents at a young age, authority issues and all that." Harry pointed out, "What matters is from now on. What name are you going to call Hermione? How will you treat Ron and Ginny? Truthfully it's how you treat everyone not just my friends. I'm only using them as an example."

"You know what really irks me?" Draco asked. The other three shrugged, "That Granger is at the top of the class. Not only is she a mud… muggleborn but she's a Gryffindor. I could forgive it if she had just been a Ravenclaw."

Harry chuckled and Terry said, "Tell me about it. I can't believe I'm fifth in class. Harry's DADA scores slip him just past me."

"Don't forget Hermione's help. If I'd just been friends with Ron I'm sure I wouldn't be nearly as high." Harry continued to chuckle, "She won't relent when it comes to homework."

"That's the punishment for being friends with a brain." Ernie nodded with him.

For the next hour the boys just chatted about life and school. They learned more about each other during that time then they had the previous five years they had been at school. By the time they went back to training they were much better at working together.

Their training consisted of magic and physical fitness, which they hated. They argued the reasoning with their trainers until Ginny finally said, "When you are physically fit you last longer in a battle. It may also improve your magical power but it's not been proven. Your older self claims that it made his magic stronger Harry."

So they quit arguing and went back to training. Other than Ginny the four boys didn't know the trainers from before. And all they knew of them now was that they were hard task masters. Once they had gotten down the first type of training they were started on the next phase. This phase they all liked much better.

"Each of you grab a broom and follow me." Ginny stated.

"Yes." they all yelled in unison.

"Just wait until you see what I make you do." Ginny snickered, "You won't be quite so happy then."

"What's the worst you can do?" Draco asked.

"I played professional for a bit." Ginny grinned, "I'm going to put you through some brutal work. You may even become a passable seeker when I'm done with you Draco."

"Sometimes Weaslette I really hate you." Draco groaned. After the brutal workout he reiterated his statement.

Ginny only laughed. The name had become less of a derogatory put down and more of an endearment, almost. Harry was happily walking behind the rest of the group. Where they felt the training was very hard he had enjoyed himself immensely. He didn't want the others to know how much he enjoyed it so he did refrain from whistling.

"Having fun back there Potter?" Ginny asked.

"Yep." he replied.

"Let me guess that's been the most fun you've had since we got here?" Draco grumbled.

"Yep." he grinned.

"My bum hurts." Ernie complained.

"Next time try cushioning charms." Harry offered.

"You're the only one who has been able to do cushioning charms." Terry complained.

"You should be able to work harder on them, now that you have a really good reason." Harry chirped back, "When do we get to fly again?"

"Tomorrow." Ginny laughed and the other three groaned, "Get back and do your stretching you'll be running next."

Even Harry groaned that time. Draco interrupted the groaning to asked, "Why are we flying? Other than making Harry happy that is."

"Aerial combat." Ginny stated, "In case you have to fight from a broom."

"So you're going to be adding spell work to that then." Harry nodded, "Each other or targets?"

"Targets first." she supplied.


	4. Chapter 4

They had been training for three months when the boys finally asked the question, "When will we be going home?"

"Soon." was the only answer they were given.

At the six month mark Draco said, "It's officially past soon. Is there another answer?"

"Very soon?" one of the trainers offered.

"If soon is at least three months how fast can very soon be?" Harry asked.

"When you have accomplished all that you have been asked to, then you will return." another trainer stated.

"Do we have anything new to start?" Terry asked.

"No it's just perfecting what you now know." the first trainer said.

The boys threw themselves into their training hoping it would mean they would get to leave soon. At the seven month mark as training for the day was ending Terry gasped, "We've miss our OWLs."

"No you haven't." came a voice from the door. Four older versions of the boys entered the exercise hall followed by several others.

"We've been gone for seven months." Terry stated, "How could we not have missed them."

"You will be sent back two months after you left." older Harry said, "You've kept up with your course work so you won't have much to study. You three let's see your patronus charms." After they had complied he continued, "Ok you're in good shape. I think it's time to send you back. Go clean up and put on the robes you came here in."

All four did as told and returned to the dorm. They began pulling and tugging on their old uniforms which were a bit snug now. All of them had gained a bit of body mass with all the training they had been through. They were covered but still straining to pull the garments together when a new woman entered the room.

"One last spell to learn." she called, "This will resize your clothes to fit. You'll need to know how to change the rest when you get back."

After they were finished and were able to resize their own clothes they were pulled into another room. Each was given a potion and told to stand on one of the four dark spots on the floor. The ceiling was like the Great Hall showing clouds in the sky above. None of the four could say for sure if it mirrored the outdoors or not.

"These potions will make your trip back easier." Ginny said as they drank, "Sorry we couldn't get them to you on your way here. It would have made it much less painful. Now this potion you will drink as soon as you get home. Harry don't forget your shield as soon as you arrive and before you drink the potions. They've been training under Moody and some are a little spell happy."

"What happened to Umbridge?" Draco asked.

"Fired, they found out she had dementors attack Harry and then pulled him in for a full hearing for doing under aged magic when he defended himself." Ginny shrugged.

"She ordered them to attack me?" Harry was outraged.

"I heard something about it from Dad but I didn't know she was the one." Draco was astounded.

"I'm just glad she's gone." Terry added.

"Me too." Ernie agreed.

"Right now time to go." Ginny said, "The rest of us have to leave the room. We don't want to go back to that time."

"Harry when it's our turn to bring our younger selves here can we have something other than lightning travel?" Draco asked.

"Sure if you can find another way go for it." Harry grinned.

"Thanks but I think I'll leave that to Granger." Draco grumbled.

The clouds started to show lightning and soon a single bolt split and hit each of the boys.

_***** Hogwarts *****_

The spring evening was glorious, the sky was clear and the stars were bright. Students were gathered in the Great Hall eating dinner. Luna stood up and pointed to the sky, "They're on their way back."

Everyone looked up and sure enough clouds were entering from all sides again. Angry lightning was flashing among them. Albus, Moody and McGonagall were the first to draw their wands followed by the entire assembly of students. Just like last time a gust of wind blew out the lights and a bolt of lightning streaked through the sky, split into four pieces and hit the floor between each house table and the head table. A second blast of wind relit the candles and showed a clear sky. Four people knelt in the spots where the lightning had struck and a shimmering shield floated around them. Several spells bounced off the shield before the Headmaster called for them to stop.

In unison all four pulled a vial out of a pocket and drank the contents. After waiting a moment they all slowly stood, one of them waved a wand and the shimmering shield dissipated. Gasps were heard from all four tables as the faces of the four people became visible. Turning toward the head table they elicited more gasps until the one nearest the Headmaster spoke.

"Good to see you back where you belong Headmaster." Harry had been the one to speak.

"I don't know." Draco said, "I really liked it when Umbridge would let me get away with anything." the others groaned and he said, "What? I did like it back then, can't help that I was such a prat."

"At least you aren't now." Harry sighed, "For the most part."

"Whatever." Draco said, "Can we eat now? They forgot to feed us before they sent us back."

"Agreement here." Terry and Ernie called.

"Do you have any problem with that sir?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore thought for a moment before he asked, "What did Fawkes do in my office your second year?"

"He had a burning day and I thought I'd killed your pet bird." Harry offered, "I can vouch for the other three if you need."

"I believe you." Albus said, "Take your seats but please refrain from speaking of your adventures until I can talk to you first are we in agreement?"

"Yes sir." all four answered and then turned and approached their proper tables. Their friends made space for each of them. Harry however scooted Ginny and Neville apart rather than walk around to the other side of the table.

Sitting, he immediately turned to Ginny, "Who are you dating now?"

"No one." she answered, "Michael broke up with me when you first disappeared. He's going out with Cho now."

"Really? Good for them." Harry glanced over and saw them sitting together grilling Terry, "How are you doing with that?"

"Alright." she smiled, "I was planning on breaking up with him anyway. I realized I didn't have much in the way of feelings for him and I felt it was cruel to keep him tied up. I was going to wait until the excitement about you all leaving blew over."

Harry noted that Ron and Hermione were staring at him along with the twins and most of the rest of the table. Deciding to go for it anyway he continued his conversation with Ginny, "Would you consider dating me then?"

"Yes." she smiled, "I think that would be lovely."

"Good." he smiled back at her before beginning to eat. He did pick up her hand while he ate with his left.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked looking skeptical.

"Never better." Harry replied, "I'm really doing great. I can't wait until Dumbledore clears us to tell you guys everything it was brilliant."

"Do you think he will?" Hermione asked.

"He has to." Harry shrugged.

"Harry." George called for his attention as he and his twin slipped down the table.

"Did we just hear you right?" Fred continued.

"Did you just ask our little sister out?" George finished.

"Yes." Harry stared at them, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No." George said.

"We just want to make sure you know what you're getting into." Fred chuckled while his sister glared at him.

"I know exactly what I'm getting into." Harry grinned, "I can tell you now that nothing any of you can say will talk me out of it. No matter any threats from any or all of your brothers will change my mind."

"What brought this on?" Ron asked, "I mean you never paid attention to her before."

"I paid more attention than you know." Harry said, "I just didn't think about what I was feeling until I was gone."

"Leave him alone." Ginny scolded her brothers, "If you mess this up I promise you'll pay dearly for your trouble."

"We won't mess it up." Fred said.

"We're actually glad it's him." George added.

"At least Harry we know we can trust." Ron finished.

Terry, Ernie and Draco were drilled about their time away. They all said the same thing, "I have to talk to Dumbledore first. I promised him that I would so quit asking."

After the meal was complete Harry, Draco, Ernie and Terry followed Dumbledore and the four Heads of House to the Headmaster's office. Once they had all been seated and offered lemon drops they were ready to start. Before anything could be said Fawkes flew down from his perch and landed on Harry shoulder.

"Hey Fawkes, how are you? No burning day anytime soon I see." the bird trilled his answer and flew back to its perch. He in turn looked at each of the three others and gave a slight bow before tucking his head under his wing.

"So what happened?" Dumbledore addressed them.

Being the leader Harry responded, "The lightning strike transported us into the future. Where we met our older selves and were trained to defeat Voldemort."

"Draco is this true?" Snape was the first to ask.

"It is." he responded, "And just like you I have switched sides. I found many reasons to, none more powerful than knowing my future wife agrees with me on this. Although she doesn't know it yet in this time, but I'll explain it to her."

"Do you know who dies?" Albus asked.

"No but we know at least some who live." Terry answered.

"How are we to believe this?" Minerva was the one to voice this question.

"You told me to tell yourself that your favorite pet as a child was the dog named Rico." Harry said.

"I was informed of your status as a spy." Draco informed his head of house.

"Professor you have a sprout of an illegal plant that you have been cultivating for Snape. It's for a potion to remove the dark mark." Ernie said to his Head of House.

"I believe you." Flitwick announced before his secret could be announced.

"Really Professor being the youngest dueling champion ever because you lied about your age isn't that bad." Terry grinned not letting him get out of it.

Flitwick sighed in relief, "That could have been so much worse."

"Alright. So who were your trainers?" Albus asked.

"Ginny Wealsey." Harry said.

"Darmet Houseman." Terry added.

"Arnold Pankilt." Ernie named.

"Salizar Thortan." Draco ended.

"Never heard of any except Ms. Weasley." Albus stated, "I'm assuming it is our Ms. Weasley."

"Yes sir." Harry answered.

"Except her name was Potter there." Draco snickered.

"Hush you weren't supposed to let that fact out Draco." Harry admonished.

"Sorry couldn't help it." Draco said, "I noticed you didn't waste any time hitting on her earlier."

"You heard her tell me to." Harry said, "It wasn't that unexpected was it?"

"Nope." Terry and Ernie agreed, "In fact did any of them even ask you where you had been?"

"No. They heard me promise I wouldn't tell. The only one who said anything was Hermione questioning if they'll let us tell." Harry shrugged, "And she really can't help it."

The other three chuckled along with the teachers. It was quiet for a few minutes while they thought of the next question. It wasn't a real surprise when Snape was the one to ask.

"You and Potter seem to be getting along quite well." He said to Draco.

"Yes, well when you know someone is going to prolong your existence by an extended amount you do tend to forget petty things. I won't make a good death eater. I find killing and torture are not my cup of tea." Draco said, "Harry's going to win and I'll be one that helps him. How do you think the rest of Slytherin will handle the new me?"

"Most will be behind you." Snape said, "I still have a few that report all activity to me but most of that now is how they're kissing up with the other houses. We know who not to tell important things to."

"What about the other houses?" Harry asked.

"There are a few in each house that have ideas of supporting Voldemort." Minerva stated, "We know who they are."

"We do have a few that think we don't know their leanings but we keep a closer eye than they think." Pomona stated.

"I wish I could say all of Ravenclaw was behind you but as Minerva stated we all have a few." Filius nodded gravely.

"Can you tell us what you've learned?" Albus asked.

"One thing we learned is that Voldemort made two Horcruxes." Harry said, "He intended to make seven but couldn't do it. It seems that after you have split your soul twice it just won't split again. He nearly died trying to make another one this year."

"We also learned that he only knew of one of them. The second one he made is in Harry. It was an accident." Terry told them.

"He tried to put one into his snake this year but nearly killed his new body. He won't try to make another." Ernie said, "And Harry has already destroyed one so all we have to do is kill Harry and then he can kill Voldemort."

"How can we kill Harry and then have him kill Voldemort?" Snape asked the inevitable question.

"Actually we just need to get Voldemort to try and kill me again." Harry said, "He can't kill me because I'm protected against him. I don't think this is going to be hard. It's the recovery time that may hurt us."

"How long is recovery time?" Albus asked.

"Ten minutes." Draco said, "We have to let him kill Harry and then keep him around for ten minutes until Harry can wake up and kill him. Of course we would all like to live through that ten minutes so we need a distraction."

"How did your predecessors distract him?" Minerva asked.

"They wouldn't tell us that." Terry pouted, "They only told us what they had to and said we have to figure out the rest on our own."

"When will this happen?" Pomona asked.

The questions went on for what seemed like hours. Eventually Kingsley and Tonks showed up to take statements for the ministry. They were also caught up on what had been going on. Fudge was still holding onto his office by the skin of his teeth. The Professors and Aurors were all sure he would lose that hold sooner rather than later. It was agreed that when released they would only say they had been taken for training. No talk would be put forth about the time travel except to select individuals. Terry and Ernie didn't want to tell anyone about it. Draco was going to confide in Astoria. Harry was going to tell Ginny, Ron and Hermione. They left the office and split at the foot of the stairs to go back to their common rooms. Each was met with a different welcome.

Draco was met by wands. He had to fight two from each of the upper years. They gave him a few minutes rest between each one but he was able to make his stand and Slytherin as a whole decided to follow him. Ernie was met by hugs welcoming him back and asking what he had gone through. Concern for his safety and wellbeing drove the curiosity of what had happened. Terry was met with the demand for information. Where had he been and what had happened. What had he learned and could he teach them. Harry was met with a party. No one asked what had happened and once the party was going no one really cared anymore. Late in the evening the younger students went to bed and the fourth through seventh years found out what he could tell them had happened.

It was even later still when it was just Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. He told them he had more to tell but it needed to be private. Far more private than the common room could ever be. They made plans to go to the Room of Requirement the next day. As it turned out all four of the travelers were part of the after breakfast meeting as were all four of those that needed to be told. Astoria was a bit nervous when Draco drug her off to a room with a bunch of Gryffindors but he had said he had something important to tell her that he wasn't telling the others.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were standing outside the room of requirement. Ron was the first to break, "What are we waiting for?"

"The others." Harry said.

"How many others are you telling?" Hermione asked.

"You three and one other." Harry said, "But I'm getting help in the telling."

"How did it go with Malfoy there?" Ron asked in a teasing manner.

"Not bad." Harry said, "We've managed to work out our differences. He'll be here so please be nice. At least until you get to know the new him."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Really." Draco answered from behind him. Astoria was at his side and they could see Terry and Ernie coming up the hall.

"All here then?" Harry looked at the two last to arrive.

"I don't have anyone important enough to tell." Ernie shrugged.

"Me either." Terry said, "Not that they'd believe me anyway."

"Except Luna." Harry said as he opened the door, "But I think she already knows everything. She always seems too."

"I used to think she was completely batty." Terry shook his head, "But now I think agree with you."


	5. Chapter 5

In the room they found a comfortable sitting room with a few comfy chairs and sofas. Harry and Ginny chose one sofa while Draco and Astoria took another, the other four found chairs. After getting comfortable everyone turned to Harry.

"We've already told you that we were taken and trained." Harry started, "But that is really just the beginning." Hours later after each of the four had added to the story Harry said, "Any questions?"

"You are sure you'll live through it?" Hermione was the first to ask.

"We assume so since there was an older version of me there." Harry answered.

"And you're all ok with Harry being the leader?" Ron asked all four but looked more closely at Draco.

"By all means let the brave foolish one go first." Draco grinned.

"That sounds more like you." Ron shook his head, "I'm still surprised they didn't take us to train too."

"You are his friends. They took us because we needed to learn to trust and follow Harry and make sure our houses do the same." Draco stated, "You two already knew he was the leader and had no problems with the jobs you'd been dealt."

"What's my job then Draco?" Astoria asked.

"You and Ginny have the toughest jobs." Harry grinned, "You two have to keep the two of us in line. You are our driving force. We need to know you're behind us and believe in us."

"I don't have to fight do I?" Astoria asked.

"No love." Draco hugged her, "You stay as far away from the fighting as you can."

"You had better not try that with me." Ginny glared at Harry.

"Not on your life." he responded, "No bat bogies for me."

"No you have to learn so that when we bring our younger selves into the future you can teach Harry." Ernie snickered, "Your lessons were his favorite."

"What kind of lessons did she teach you?" Ron asked menacingly.

"Flying." Harry grinned at the girl by his side as he totally missed Ron's attempt at a threat, "You're an amazing flier now but just wait, you blew us all away."

That was when Harry got lost in Ginny's eyes and Ernie took over and whispered, "Ron, forget the animosity. They will get married no matter how much you try to stop it. If you don't want to lose your friend lay off about this. He does love her. He always will. Probably always has, he was just too dense to notice."

By the time Harry and Ginny rejoined the conversation Ron had decided to quit fighting it, not that he had much choice really, "So now what? What are we going to do?"

"Well since you all have laid the groundwork for the unity it has sped things up a bit." Harry ran his hand through his hair, "Now we just have to train you to fight death eaters by the end of May."

"He's going to attack?" Hermione asked, but it wasn't really a question.

"He's ticked off that his return has been released ahead of his schedule." Harry chuckled evilly, "But he was still caught unaware so we have time while he's martialing his forces. He already knows we've returned, Professor Snape had to let him know before any students could. He knows just what we've told everyone else, we were taken and trained but we refuse to say who did it."

"What kinds of precautions are you setting up for yourselves?" Hermione asked, "I can't imagine Mr. Malfoy will let Draco go without a fight."

"Thanks for your concern but Harry is several steps ahead of you." Draco grinned, "We all have been charmed so that owls cannot find us, so no mailed portkeys."

"What about other Voldemort supports slipping one into your pocket or charming your bed or blankets?" she continued.

"Repel charms on our beds, not to mention the strongest shields we can make." Ernie said, "No curses can get within a foot of our beds and no physical presence may get past the shield."

"Anyone with ill intent is also pushed away." Terry added, "Anything thrown at us will be banished well before it reaches us."

"That's pretty advanced." Hermione commented with obvious awe on her face.

"Thank the twins." Harry grinned at the surprised faces, "It is their products after all."

"Pranks?" she asked.

"It starts as pranks." Harry grinned, "They are far more brilliant than they would ever let anyone know. The dumb act suits its own purpose."

"I wouldn't put anything past them." Ginny admitted, "I'm one of the few who have gotten a bit of insight into their… genius."

"That's because you are just like them." Ron huffed, "Do you really know what you're getting into here Harry? It will be like marrying one of the twins."

"Remember the backer they spoke of before?" Harry asked, "It was me, I gave them the winnings from the Tri-wizard tournament. I didn't want that money."

"Well then I'm guessing you know what you are getting into." Ron conceded.

"Ron, in the future…" Harry began.

"You marry Ginny and live happily ever after." Ron finished, "I get it. I trust you. It's just a bit of a shock."

Ernie and Terry just snickered as Draco started teasing Harry, "You should have seen him when we first got there. We're all laying in beds, with headaches the size of Hogwarts, groaning about our pain and suffering. Not Harry though. He had sat up quickly when he realized we weren't still at Hogwarts."

"Nearly killed myself doing that." Harry muttered under his breath.

"He warns us all to stay flat because it hurts to move." Ernie took over the story, "But then the door opens and his eyes open wide and his mouth drops. I'm nearly on the verge of panic when he starts chatting someone up."

"I was not chatting her up." Harry grumbled, "I was trying to figure out who she was."

"This beautiful red headed woman is giving us all headache potions and Potter is sitting there drooling over her." Draco snickered.

"I was not drooling." Harry huffed, "No drool escaped my mouth."

"Gaping like an idiot then." Draco shrugged, "He spends all our waking hours wondering aloud about whom she is or peppering her with questions. You really are bad at pick-up lines."

"Hey, I got the girl without Daddy's help." Harry rounded on his blond friend.

"True but you got help from that curse." Terry started laughing loudly.

"What curse?" Ron perked up.

"It's not a curse." Harry huffed again, "I was not cursed. It was a prod in the right direction."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"It's called the Potter Curse." Ernie snickered but held in the full blown laugh he wanted to let out, "Every Potter male for the last century has fallen for and married a red headed girl."

"So you're only with me for my hair?" Ginny asked with a chuckle.

"It's not a curse and you are not the only red headed girl running around." Harry pointed out, "I just…I like you."

"So the woman was Ginny?" Hermione asked trying to get them back on subject.

"It was." Draco snickered, "Later we could easily tell when he was thinking about her. He'd get this dopey grin of his face and his eyes would be unfocused."

"You recognized it because you get the same look when you're thinking about Astoria." Harry heckled him back, "Anyway, we need to plan the next step. We are having a meeting of the Order to get the plans rolling."

"The Order?" Hermione asked.

"Order of Phoenix, which includes everyone here, professors, certain students and a bunch of other people." Harry waved her off, "Professor Dumbledore is setting it up except the students I want. Did any of you have any others to add?"

"Hannah Abbott expressed an interest in helping." Ernie offered, but the other two shook their heads.

"Do you guys have anything to say about Hannah?" Harry asked Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"She seems nice." Hermione stated.

"Neville and Hannah seem to be getting along really well." Ginny offered, "I've not worked with her myself so I don't know about her loyalties."

"No clue." Ron shrugged when the others looked at him for a reply.

"We'll keep the idea that she has an interest." Harry agreed, "But unless you can speak on her behalf, Ernie, I don't think we'll move her direction."

"I have no idea of her loyalties." Ernie sighed, "She expressed an interest and I passed it on."

"Did you know her before we left?" Harry asked.

"A little, but she is very shy." He replied, "I was rather surprised she approached me to begin with."

"What do you need to do about someone who acts differently than you would think they would?" Harry asked with a quirk of his mouth.

"I'll do that tonight." Ernie hung his head, "Can't believe I didn't think of that."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Anyone who is acting out of character may not be themselves." Draco answered, "People who are imperused can have small things out of character. We can check."

"No spell can tell if someone has been cursed with that." Hermione argued.

"We know a spell." Harry cut her off with a smirk, "But we can't tell you how to do it because you invent it and later teach us."

"I taught you how to do that?" she asked in awe.

"Actually you will teach Ginny and she will teach our younger selves." Terry shrugged, "You weren't allowed near us."

"Why not?" Hermione huffed.

"Ginny wouldn't ever tell us." Harry shrugged ending the line of questions. He glanced at his watch, "We've got just enough time to get the other three and head down to the meeting."

"Why didn't you just bring them in on this?" Ron indicated the room they were in.

"Can you imagine how many questions those a certain set of twins would have about future products?" Harry looked at his friend incredulously.

"And the others?" Hermione asked.

"We think Luna already knows." Terry shrugged as the group got up to leave the room.

"I don't think Neville could really appreciate me telling him right now." Harry shrugged, "But that doesn't mean I won't tell him in the future."

At the door Terry and Ernie split off to get Luna, while Ron and Hermione left to get the twins and Neville. The two couples then followed the others away from the door, but split off to get the meeting room set up. An empty room near the DADA classroom was the meeting spot. The four of them were the first to arrive. Draco and Harry stepped away from the girls and lifted their wands.

"What are they doing?" Astoria asked Ginny.

"Looks like curse breaking." Ginny replied confused.

"Not quite curse breaking." Harry called back, "More like curse detecting."

"I'll do the privacy wards." Draco had finished his side of the room.

"I'll do the others." Harry agreed.

There were still waving their wands around the room as people started to arrive. The last flick of Draco's wand raised a portion of the floor at the front of the room. Harry then conjured chairs on the floor and the raised portion. Ginny and Astoria made their way to the boys at the front of the room.

"Where do we sit?" Ginny asked.

"Front row, save seats for the twins, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna." Harry answered and the two girls found seats.

The room started to fill. Groups entered and found seats. Most everyone ignored the group at the front of the room. Hermione and Ron entered followed by the Gryffindors they had been sent after. Ernie and Terry weren't far behind and joined the others at the front of the room. Albus swept into the room last and closed and sealed the door before he took a seat in the front row. Most everyone in the room gaped at the Headmasters choice of seat. Harry led the other three to the platform and the four chairs at the top of the room. Three took seats but Harry stayed standing.

"Harry!" Molly stood from her spot ready to go up and grab the boy up for a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled affectionately, "If you'll sit back down we'll be explaining what has happened."

"Are you alright?" she asked as she reluctantly sat back down.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Not really comforting there mate." Draco said, "You could have two broken arms and a punctured lung and you would say you were fine."

Harry glared over his shoulder as several people snickered with the blond. Ron included, "He's got you there."

"Two months ago the four of us disappeared in a flash of lightning." Harry began, he ignored his friends for the moment, "We were taken and trained to defeat Voldemort."

"Who trained you?" Mad-eye asked, Harry had expected it him to be the first and hardest to convince.

"I can't tell you. Not that you'd believe me anyway." He grinned, "We've told the whole story to Professor Dumbledore, but we were instructed not to tell anyone else."

"I can promise you the people they dealt with are of the lightest in the world." Dumbledore stood from his spot, "Proceed Harry."

"Thank you." He grinned, "Now we have sources that tell us Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts in less than a month. We need to prepare."

An uproar met his words and didn't stop for several minutes. Harry sat and started talking to the other three on the stage while the melee continued on the floor. Albus watch with curious amusement as the four boys ignored the yelling crowd. The only people in the room not yelling to be heard sat on the stage or on the first row. A few of those yelling were actually trying to get the others to stop.

"What are they doing?" Moody asked Albus.

"Waiting for them to calm down I suppose." Albus pulled a lemon drop out of a pocket and popped it into his mouth.

"You're letting a boy lead us?" he asked concerned.

"No, I'm just letting him lead this meeting… and the attack on Voldemort." Albus had pulled out another lemon drop and offered it to the auror.

"We're attacking?" Moody exclaimed, "Excellent, when do we start?"

"I don't know." Albus shrugged lightly, "That's all up to Harry."

The yelling was beginning to taper off some but loud conversations were still spread about the room. Harry stood as the yelling decreased even more.

"Mad-eye do you know a way to stop apparition and portkey movement in an area?" Harry asked loud enough to be heard over the crowd.

"I do but Hogwarts already stops apparition." The auror answered.

"Good, Professor can you take care of portkeys within Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yes Harry, what do you have in mind?" Albus asked calmly.

"Voldemort will be sending his forces here to attack. But he is unable to set up the same protection against me that he had last time so he won't be here." Harry instructed, skillfully evading the subject of Horcruxes, "While most of us will be here protecting the school and detaining his forces, a unit of ten or so will be attacking Voldemort at his hiding place."

"I assume you are leading the attack on Voldemort?" Moody grumbled.

"I will." Harry replied, "My team and I will be attacking. Will you be our ward expert?"

"I can do that." Moody nodded, "I am assuming you will be taking Tonks and Shacklebolt with you."

"No they are on the school." Harry replied and indicated the three behind him, "I'm taking these three and a few select others. Bill can you assist us in breaking some wards?"

"I'm in." he nodded from next to his mother.

"Who are your select others?" Molly asked worriedly. When her youngest four children all stood with Hermione, Neville and Luna she gasped, "No, you can't."

"Mum we have to go." Ginny pointed out, "We're the only ones who can do it."

"NO, ABSOLUTLY NOT." She shouted.

"Mrs. Weasley, I sorry." Harry looked her directly in the eyes, "I need my best people on the job and they are the best at what they do."

"But Harry, you are all just children. Ginny is only fourteen." Molly pleaded, "The restrictions for underaged magic won't allow you to do magic outside of school."

"We are in the process of getting wavers for us all." Harry said.

"I have it here." Albus stated, "Madam Bones already signed it."

"Just how will you be getting to You-Know-who if he won't be here at the school?" Molly was still sounding very demanding.

"Professor Snape will be taking us." Harry replied.

"Can you trust him Pup?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"We can and we do." Harry looked sternly at his Godfather, "He has as much at stake here as I do."

"What do you have at stake?" Remus asked in a half panicked state.

"My life." Harry said and held up his had to stave off the yells, "How many of you think Voldemort will stop coming after me before I'm dead?" no hands were raised at his comment, "Exactly, he won't stop until one of us is dead. I'm just hoping it will be him first. If Severus doesn't keep his status as spy quiet his life will also be forfeit. We have the same stake in this. We trust each other even if we don't particularly like each other. Now let's get to planning, do I need to remind anyone that this does NOT leave this room?"

"Professor, I have one more task for you." Harry pulled his Headmaster off to the side after the meeting, "Now that Bones is Minister can we get Sirius free?"

"I've been working on that." Albus nodded, "Anything else?"

"Keep Sirius and Remus here. Don't allow them to follow us." Harry stated gravely, "If they do they will die. Tie them up if you need to. I'm going to win either way, but I'd prefer them to be alive when I get back."

"Did they die in the previous timeline?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, but I can't imagine they would let me be hit by a killing curse if they are there." He responded.

"Good point." He sighed, "And you are sure you will survive this?"

"Absolutely." Harry grinned, "I did see my older self. The only people in the group going that I didn't see there personally are the twins. I've worried about this for many hours and I've come to the conclusion that I would keep them away when we need to do serious training. I hope I'm not making a mistake that gets my brothers killed, but we can't see a way of distracting Voldemort for ten minutes without them there."

"Have you had any thoughts about hiding Draco's appearance from Voldemort?" Albus asked, his voice full of concern.

"You are thinking he'll try to kill him for switching sides." Harry stated, "We thought of that too. However Draco has refused any kind of glamor or disillusionment charm. He thinks his presence will help to distract Voldemort. I don't like it and I've told him so but he is set in his idea. It is his life after all."

"Is there anything you haven't thought of?" Albus chuckled.

"Plenty of things I'm sure. But if I knew what they were then I would have thought of them." Harry answered cheekily.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Ernie approached Harry, "She is imperused. You were right."

"Who is her controller?"

"I think its Parkinson." Ernie replied, "I needed Draco's help to confirm. He's doing that now."

"Don't remove it yet. We don't want to tip our hand." Harry instructed.

"Draco knows." Ernie grinned evilly, "We're going to start feeding Hannah some misinformation. She will hear us discussing stuff we want to do this summer in regards to stopping Voldemort and stuff like that."

"I've got an idea." Harry's evil grin was so evil that it even scared Ernie a bit, "What do you say about having a little fun?"

"With who?" he asked.

"Death eaters of course. " his evil laugh joined the grin, "Let Hannah hear you and Terry plan to sneak out to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Trap?" Ernie's grin came back, "Me likey."

"Won't that be dangerous?" Ginny whispered.

"Not as dangerous as you think." Ernie grinned, "You are a very good teacher."

"Thanks?" she looked pensive.

"They'll send a couple low level eaters and we'll just tie them up and hand them over to Tonks or Shacklebolt." Harry hugged her gently.

"Can I watch?" Ginny was ecstatic when Harry agreed but on Saturday when they were setting up she grumbled as he sat her on the roof of a nearby building, "I meant a little closer than this."

"You said watch not participate." Harry grinned as he set up a shield to protect her, "Besides you can see a lot more from here."

"I told you not to try to pull this on me." Ginny frowned, "I want to be in the action."

"You will." Harry grinned, "But not today. I'm not treating you like Draco treats Astoria, she isn't allowed out of the school without him attached to her arm. Observe today and we'll start training tomorrow."

"Fine, but this is the last time." She was still frowning at him.

"Only if you watch and learn." He reiterated.

Ginny was shortly joined by Tonks, "What are you doing up here?"

"I going to make sure those four don't get hurt." Tonks sat next to the younger girl, "They keep saying they've got it covered, but I want to make sure."

"Does Harry know you are here?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes." Tonks tried to end it with that but Ginny's continued stare made her give in, "That kid has the nerve to put me up here out of his way."

"To watch and learn?" Ginny's mouth twitched in the corner as she tried to fight a smile.

A growl was the only answer she was given. Terry and Ernie had been in the candy store for more than an hour. Approximately ten minutes after they had said they were going to sneak out the two emerged from the shop and headed to the three broomsticks. They had almost made it to the door when three pops got their attention.

"Search every store and find them. Bring them to me unharmed. We will take them back to the Dark Lord and see just what they think they have learned." A voice behind a mask ordered.

Terry snickered and the loudly asked Ernie, "Who on earth could they be talking about?"

"I don't know." Ernie replied back like he was talking to a toddler, "They couldn't mean little old us could they?"

"Get them." The same masked individual ordered.

"Ok." Ernie shrugged and fired two quick stunning spells as did Terry.

The two attackers dodged or blocked the spells while the leader fell having not pulled his wand yet. The fight lasted for just a few moments when Harry uncovered himself.

"Come on you two we don't have time to play." He grinned, "Take them out already."

"Hey we were having fun." Terry said before dropping his attacker.

Ernie's fell a moment later, "We were assessing their skills."

"They don't have any of those." Draco appeared and started to rifle through their robes, "Each one has a portkey."

Harry tied each one up after Draco finished checking them, "What do you think Auror Tonks?"

"I think you're too bloody confident." She appeared by his side.

"Not really." Harry shrugged, "These are just junior DEs."

"How do you know?" she hissed, "They could have sent the inner circle after you."

"If it had been Harry or Draco they would have." Ernie shrugged, "As it is they sent a few newbies that graduated last year."

Harry pulled off the masks and showed they were correct, "We were sure they would send low level ones out for a capture. But just in case it was higher level we were for backup."

"You know this ruse won't work again don't you?" Tonks asked.

"Of course it won't." Terry said, "Next time they'll send five flunkies."

"Ten the next time." Draco added.

"Then they might send out a circle eater." Harry said, "Unless they have a spy here watching in which case the inner eaters could be on their way. So why don't we break up this party and get this bit of filth into ministry cells."

Tonks grumbled but knew he was right. She levitated the bodies and made sure the other five got back to Hogwarts before she portkeyed away with her arrests.

That evening Pansy Parkinson disappeared from the school and Hannah Abbott was to be found crying on Neville's shoulder. He didn't mind at all but he felt bad for what she had gone through. During dinner the four were found at the Gryffindor table, each meal they sat at a different table so as not to favor one house over the other. Several Slytherins got up the nerve to approach Draco at the table.

"Draco we can't find Pansy." Blaise Zabini was the one who spoke for the group.

Draco stood and addressed the few that had approached him but he made sure everyone could hear, "Pansy has been removed from the school. She was found to be a spy for Voldemort even though she said she was behind our new path. We know several who are spies for him and as soon as they put a toe out of line they will be following Ms. Parkinson. This new direction is not to be taken lightly. We are not fighting for freedom here; we are fighting for our lives. Voldemort will kill everyone here regardless of what side you claim to be on."

"But why?" Crabbe asked, "My dad's a death eater won't I be protected?"

"What did you Father tell you last summer?" Draco asked, "Mine told me that I need to be prepared to leave the school at a moment's notice. He gave me a signal to watch for and said if I see that to leave immediately."

"Mine did too." Crabbe nodded, "Why are they telling us to leave?"

"He is going to try to kill everyone in the school." Draco said, "Anyone who doesn't get the sign is to be killed."

"What do we do?" Blaise asked worriedly.

"We prepare to fight him off." Draco said, "This is what we, Harry, Ernie, Terry and I were trained for. Harry is the leader and I am his right hand."

"Terry and Ernie are next but no less important. We fight as a team. If any of you think we aren't worthy to lead the fight then get a team together and we'll battle it out." Harry said.

"I think I should be the leader." McLaggen stood, "I'll fight you for the leadership."

"Ok, duel tomorrow after breakfast." Harry agreed, "Anyone else who wants to fight either our group or for one of our positions be ready then."

After breakfast Dumbledore set up the dueling platform in the Great Hall. Harry stood on his end loose and ready. McLaggen strutted into position and waited for the duel to start. Being a dueling champion himself Flitwick started them off. Harry stunned him as McLaggen was still pulling out his wand.

Harry revived his opponent and said, "Lesson one, when they say go you better be ready. Lesson two, death eaters don't say ready, set, go." Even though the duel was officially done McLaggen went ahead a fired several more spells. It looked like a stunner connected with Harry and he dropped to the ground. Just as McLaggen was starting to boast about winning Harry put him down again. When McLaggen was revived Harry stated, "Lesson three you never know when your opponent is truly down so don't lower your guard until they are well and truly out of the picture, generally that means disarmed and tied or dead. Anyone can fake being stunned when their shield dissipates the curse."

A few seconds later Harry disarmed and tied McLaggen and looked to Flitwick who declared, "Victory to Potter."

"Lesson four." Harry turned to the group, "Even if they are stunned don't leave them a wand. All it takes is someone to come along and revive them to put them back into the fight. If you can't get to their wand then destroy it. Lesson five, death eaters don't fight fare. They will use every trick in their dark arsenal and you should use everyone you have. Girls using a cosmetic charm on a guy will definitely distract him."

"You are very full of yourself." Another seventh year said, this one was from Ravenclaw, "McLaggen's stupid so beating him is not all that impressive."

Three fights later and putting down the Ravenclaw, a slytherin and two hufflepuffs Harry was still standing and not even breathing hard. The two hufflepuffs had fought him together and he had still beaten them, "Anymore want to try for the leadership position?"

"Any group challenges?" Flitwick followed Harry's question when no one had stepped forward.

"We have six in our group." a Gryffindor seventh year said, Harry couldn't remember his name, "Two in Griffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. If there are two Slytherins that wish to join us we would face the four of them."

"Two each isn't very fair." Flitwick started.

"We accept." Harry said, "If no slytherins come forward then Draco or I will sit out."

"Enlarge the platform and we'll join." a boy from Slytherin that Harry didn't know stepped up.

Ernie, Terry and Draco joined Harry on the platform. The fight lasted almost ten minutes, it would have been shorter but when the first two opponents dropped Harry pulled back and let the other three finish the fight. After that there were no other challenges.

The challengers were untied and their wands were returned. The Slytherin that had spoken before asked, "Any more lessons?"

"Plenty, we've only scratched the surface." Harry nodded to him.

"I think I'd like to have a few more lessons." the boy nodded as he left the stage.

"Mr. Potter do you need a pepper up potion?" Flitwick asked.

"No why?" Harry asked.

"Well I assumed you were tired since you let the other three finish the fight." He replied.

"No not at all." He shrugged, "I just thought they would like in on the fun for a bit. The odds were too far in our favor for me to fight for long. I should have just let the three of them handle it instead of joining in."

"Eight against three?" he asked.

"We trained with more." Ernie shrugged.

Ten more students disappeared over the next several weeks. Harry had talked Albus into seeing that any spy activity was a direct threat to the rest of the student body and should be treated as such. The students detained in a secure area within Hogwarts with the full knowledge of the aurors. Training for the rest picked up. Before they knew it the time for the battle was upon them. Severus, Mad-eye and Bill were set to accompany the eleven teens to the place where Voldemort was hiding. A portkey was to drop them around a mile from the house.

Riddle Manor was just as Harry remembered from his dreams before fourth year. The group sat back and watched from the forest as the death eaters assembled and began to depart for the attack on the school. While Voldemort had not been seen Harry was very sure the dark wizard was still on the premises. Snape had left with the rest of the death eaters but he returned within ten minutes.

"We arrived directly at the gates; Lucius said they didn't want to waste time on the village." Snape stated, "They haven't breached the wards yet. I was sent back to get inside and try to disable the wards from inside."

"Good now, why don't we pay Moldyshorts a visit." Harry grinned and the group disillusioned themselves.

Moody began the attack by starting the anti-portkey and apparition wards, Bill was trying to rest after removing several wards and Snape was watching over both of them in case of a secondary attack. The rest entered the house quickly and found Voldemort sitting in front of a fire in the first floor living room.

"So Potter you thought you would attack while my forces are all busy." Voldemort sneered, "Do you really think your friends are a match for me?"

"My friends aren't here for you." Harry grinned cheekily, "They just want to watch me kick your head in."

"When I kill you they will be next and then I will join my forces at Hogwarts." His smile was quite disturbing as he stood and moved around his chair, "Are we going to duel, bow to me Harry."

"No I don't think I will." Harry said his wand still in his pocket.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort said lazily as he flicked his wand. The green spell hit Harry and he fell with a thud. Voldemort wobbled for a moment then turned to the others, "Now on to the fun. Draco you will die painfully for your defection."

"I didn't defect you imbecilic, I was never a part of your group to defect from." Draco sneered back at the man.

Fred and George started the distraction by throwing the first of their pranks. It was called the Botched-Vision bomb. The twins had been trying to make a product to fix Harry's vision problem, but it didn't work hence the name. It caused the person to see multiple overlapping images. So instead of seeing ten teens Voldemort saw thirty. When they started all started moving around it was impossible to tell the people from the copies. Still Voldemort was able to block spells coming at him. They could tell the movement was making him sick but he was holding on. The spell had lasted almost ten minutes, which surprised the twins as it had only lasted five minutes in all the trials. As that began to wear off they started throwing more tricks at him. He was so busy blocking them and canceling them that he couldn't get off a shot. Finally in a fit of rage he sent a blasting curse at the closest person. They all ducked but Fred didn't get up when the rest did. They couldn't stop and check on him as Voldemort started throwing a dizzying array of spells at them. For some reason his killing curses seemed to fizzle out before they reached anyone so they were able to block a lot of the spells and dodge the few they thought looked really bad. Ernie, Terry and Draco were almost a blur keeping Voldemort busy but a second blasting curse sent Hermione to the ground. Before Voldemort could benefit from it a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey I'm not finished with you."

"How… I killed you." Voldemort stammered turning to see Harry standing with his wand in his hand this time.

"Well you didn't." Harry stated, "I'm still here."

"Another trick of those twins." Voldemort sneered, "You are hiding his body and pretending to be him."

"Nope it's really me." Harry answered, "Did you notice none of the killing curses you have been trying to use worked. Do you want me to explain why?"

"You know nothing." Voldemort hissed.

"I know the answer to this. There isn't enough left of you to fuel the curse." Harry said, "The only soul piece left is the one in your body. You are now mortal."

"I have been for some time." Voldemort answered with a confidence he didn't have, "You killed it in the chamber. Nothing you have done tonight can make a difference to me."

"I killed only a part of you." Harry grinned, "See when you attacked me as a baby you left a piece of yourself behind. Now you just killed it off. I was able to return but your soul fragment was not. And now you don't have enough power to fuel much of anything. Certainly nothing that requires emotion."

"I have enough anger to fuel this." He raised his wand again, "Avada Kadavra."

"Expelliarmus." Harry cried at the same time.

Everyone watched as the spell from the wholly intact soul of Harry Potter met and overtook the spell sent by the monster that only had a splinter of himself left. Harry's spell turned green as it continued on to Voldemort and smashed into him. The body fell to the ground and Harry caught the wand out of the air then sat heavily on the ground. Ginny ran to him while George and Ernie went to Fred and the rest went to Hermione except Draco who kept his wand trained on Voldemort. Ginny kissed Harry several times when she reached him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, "Can you stand?"

"I'm fine, just tired." Harry grinned cheekily, "Dying really takes it out of you."

"Prat." She grumbled as she helped him to his feet.

"How are they?" Harry asked concerned to see two people on stretchers.

"Alive." Ernie said from Fred's side, "Nasty gash on his head though."

"Hermione only has a bruise." Terry said from Hermione's side.

"Not even a twitch from this monster." Draco was levitating a heavily chained Voldemort on a stretcher.

"Alright, outside everyone, we need to get back to Hogwarts and help there." Harry instructed.

They were met at the door by Moody, Snape and Bill. Moody checked Voldemort and declared him dead. He then pulled out a portkey and had each of them touch it. A few seconds later they landed in the Headmasters office. An eerie quiet met ears that expected battle sounds. Moody insisted that they all stay put while he checked the castle. He returned a few minutes later with Dumbledore and Pomfrey in tow. Harry managed to ask a few security questions before he allowed the witch to touch his friends. Fred's cut was quickly healed before the group left for the hospital wing for complete checkups on all of them.

"What happened here?" Harry asked as they walked.

"It was rather anticlimactic." Albus grinned, "When the attackers couldn't get through the gates the quidditch teams disillusioned themselves and flew out to them and poured Severus' potion on them. It was the new potion that turns the ground into quicksand for a few seconds and  
then hardens with the victim stuck in the ground Aurors dug them out one at a time and arrested the whole group. The full inner circle was present. The only casuality was Bellatrix Lestrange. She got dug out and immediately started to cast the killing curse, but she was taken out before she could finish."

"Who was she attacking?" Harry almost didn't want to know.

"Auror Tonks was her target. But Nymphadora is much quicker with a cutting hex than Bellatrix was with the killing curse." Albus sighed, "She has had a calming draught but insisted upon Remus sitting with her until her mother arrives."

Harry grinned and whispered, "Go Tonks."

***A year and a half later on Harry's seventeenth birthday***

"Where are you two old dogs taking me?" Harry asked his father's two best friends.

"Hold your horses, we'll tell you when we're ready." Sirius snickered.

"I have no horses to hold. All I have is two worn out lazy dogs." Harry laughed as his Godfather pulled out a plate.

"Take hold." Remus instructed.

"You have to be kidding me." Harry said, "Aren't you the one that taught me not to take a portkey that I'm not sure of?"

"You'll ruin the surprise." Sirius huffed.

"Better to ruin a good surprise then to receive a bad one." Harry still stubbornly refused to touch the plate.

"What if we tell you it's from Gringots." Remus said.

"Sounds some better." Harry admitted.

"It has to do with your inheritance." Sirius pushed.

"And?" Harry balked.

"Just grab the plate." Ginny called from the door, "I've already made sure."

"Fine." He huffed and touched the portkey.

A few seconds later he found himself outside a beautiful manor home. Harry gaped for a few moments before Sirius slapped his back.

"Welcome back to Potter's Pride." He said, "You were here once when you were almost a year old."

"I was also here during fifth year." Harry thought to himself as his grin threatened to split his face.


End file.
